logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WDAF-TV
1949–1951 WDAF-TV was the first television station in Kansas City, and the second in Missouri. It launched on October 16, 1949 as an affiliate of all four major television networks operating at the time: NBC, CBS, ABC, and DuMont; the station was originally owned by the Kansas City Star newspaper, along with WDAF radio (at the time operating at 610 AM, now occupied by KCSP; now at 106.5 FM). 1951–1953 Programming from the CBS and DuMont networks moved to KMBC-TV (channel 9) when it signed on in August 1953. The ABC affiliation was split between WDAF and KMBC until later that same year, when KCMO-TV (channel 5, now KCTV) signed on as Kansas City's original ABC affiliate. wdaf50s_b.jpg| 1953–1954 WDAF-TV became solely an NBC affiliate in 1953, after KMBC-TV became the exclusive ABC affiliate for the Kansas City metropolitan area. 1954–195? 195?–1960 1960–1964 1964–1968 WDAF's then-parent company Transcontinent merged with Taft Broadcasting on April 1, 1964. Thus becoming a Taft station. 1968–1970 1970–1972 wdaf70logo.jpg|Alternate version with NBC "Snake" logo. 1972–1974 1974–1976 Wdaf74circlelogo.jpg|Print logo wdaf74logo_b.jpg|Alternate print logo 1976–1979 wdafnews76.jpg|''Action News'' open (1976–1979) wdafcatch4.jpg|"Catch 4" logo (1976–1979) Wdafnews76logo.jpg|''Action News'' logo (1976–1979) 1979–1982 wdafnews79.jpg|''Action 4 News'' open (1979–1982) wdaf30years.jpg|30th anniversary logo (1979) wdafpeacock.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock" campaign (1980–1981) 1982–1986 Wdaftaft.jpg|Station ID with Taft Broadcasting logo wdafnews82.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1982–1985) wdafnightcast82.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. open (1982–1985) wdafnews85.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1985–1987) wdafnightcast85.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. open (1985–1987) wdafaction4update.jpg|''Action 4 News'' Update (1985–1987) wdaflabt.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Let's All Be There" campaign (1985–1986) wdafbug80s.jpg|Station ID bug (1985–1986) 1986–1987 WDAF incorporated NBC's current six-feathered peacock into its logo in 1986 (like most other NBC affiliates at the time). However, the old "Proud N" logo was still present on their ID bug until summer 1987. wdaf86print.jpg|Print logo wdafcomehome.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Come Home" campaign (1986–1987) 1987–1992 Taft (then-parent company of WDAF) was renamed Great American Broadcasting on October 12, 1987 (and later renamed Citicasters in 1993). By 1987, WDAF had overtaken KMBC as the dominant station in Kansas City, as was the trend at many NBC affiliates. WDAF's newscast title'' Action 4 News'' remained until the fall of 1990, when it became WDAF 4 News. Wdaf87.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1987–1990) wdafnews87.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. slide (1987–1990) wdaf88.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Come Home to the Best" campaign (1988–1989) wdaf90.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1990–1992) wdafnews90.jpg|''WDAF 4 News'' 10 p.m. slide (1990–1992) 1992–1997 On Septmeber 12, 1994, WDAF-TV switched its network affiliation from NBC to Fox, swapping affiliations with KSHB-TV. The Fox network's logo was not incorporated into the station's logo, due to the station still being under New World Communications' ownership. Fox offically acquired the station itself at the beginning of 1997. Newschannel4.jpg|''Newschannel 4'' wdaf_news_sunrise_1994b.jpg|Station ID (1992–1994) wdaf_news_sunrise_1994a.jpg|''NewsChannel 4'' morning open (1992–1994) Wdaf94.jpg|Station ID with Fox searchlights (1994–1995) Wdaf95.JPG|Station ID with Fox searchlights (1995–1997) 1997–2003 In 1997, then-owners New World Communications was bought out by News Corporation, effectively turning WDAF-TV into a Fox owned-and-operated station, until its sale to Local TV, LLC in 2008. Upon the buyout by News Corporation, all former New World stations that switched affiliation to Fox between 1994 and 1996 began incorporating "Fox" into their on-air branding with WDAF changing its branding from NewsChannel 4 to "Fox 4" for general entertainment purposes and Fox 4 News for newscasts. WDAF adopted its current slogan "Working for You" in 1999. wdafnews97.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (1997–1999) wdafnews2000.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1999–2003) Fox4slogan2000.jpg|Station slogan 2003–2007 wdaf2003 A.jpg|Station ID during news open (2003–2007) wdaf2003 B.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (2003–2007) 2007– WDAF_2007 - horizontal.jpg|Horizontal version of logo wdaffox4.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (2007–2010) wdaffox4update.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (2010–present) wdafnews2007.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (2007–2010) wdafnews2010.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (2010–present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Local TV, LLC Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Taft Television Stations